Of a Broken Heart
by The Revolution Lives
Summary: Yoshiki had always loved Ayumi, but ultimately she left him for Mochida. He'd protected her from the blow that would have ended her life. Now as he lies dying, he thinks back on how their complicated relationship stands, as well as the regrets he holds. Maybe he wasn't meant for her after all...


Corpse Party: Of a Broken Heart

_She'll never love him…_

Red pounds in his eyes, the pain growing worse than before.

_She left him to die…_

He coughs, and the blood that's been trapped in his throat comes flying out. He chokes, the horrible, wretched, gasps of pain fills his lungs.

_She left him for Mochida…_

Blood oozes from the gaping hole in his chest. Dark, warm crimson fluid seeping into his shirt, into his hair, into his skin. He can barely stand, hunched over on the wall while his vision swims in and out.

_How could she..?_

His left hand clutches tightly on the wound. Nearly the entire right side had been lacerated by the crazed monster and that insane girl. He had endured them for _her_, and _she_ betrayed him in the end.

_I trusted you_. He trusted her. He protected her. He _loved_ her. She ran away with another boy.

_I thought you were my friend…_ Through sheer agony he expects the violent anger to come spilling out, only to finding but regret and sorrow. What… are friends? They're people who you trust your life to. They're people know your weaknesses. _They are the only people who can hurt you. _

He slumps to the floor, blood streaking down from his back, staining the already broken wall. Through ragged breath he listens to that familiar _plip-plop_ of fluid dripping onto the eaten floors below.

_I thought you were my friend… I thought you cared… _

He repeats the words to himself, but they sound hollow and cold. Cold… he feels so cold… Through the mass of hot blood and tears he feels cold. There is nothing to warm him now… The warm of the friendship he thought he had was nothing but empty lies.

_I'll always protect you…_ He'd protected her from the horrors of this hell. He'd been forced to stand through that horrific possessed talk. Without him she would have gone mad long ago. He had saved her life so many times…

But she was always so oblivious.

The pain isn't the only thing that hurt anymore—it is his heart. Compared to the aching sorrow, the pain can just be bared with the usual cocky smile. His mouth is swollen with blood, the tears crying from his heart. His heart had cried. His body had hurt.

_…Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhy…_

Suddenly he feels very sleepy. All the buzzing sensations had disappeared in place for a heavy drowsiness. His eyes are closing on its own accord as he collapses to the floor, into his own puddle of red.

Dazed grey eyes stare up to the ceiling. Once filled with fire and stubbornness, their reckless nature drove them to impossible odds. Now emptiness glaze over them. They have lost the fight. They have won the battle but lost the match.

_"Satoshi…" _Barely audible from the confines of his throat. _"I was always jealous of you… You have everything I'd wanted…" _He couldn't force himself to say _that_ name. The name that's now poison in his heart.

_But he never hated her. He never blamed her for anything. She was his angel that saved him from the darkness. Without her he would've even…_

A pained smile forms on his lips. _If this is how she wanted it to be… then why force her? Why get angry at her? He exists only for her… What would it matter anyway, if he had died? _

_"Mochida-kun! __Mochida-kun! I can't live without you!"_

…Right. If she wanted to be with Satoshi, why stop her? He only wanted her to be happy. If by his death that his wish comes true… so be it.

_"As long as Mochida-kun's here, then I'm safe."_

…He feels at ease now. His body isn't hurting anymore. Even the blood around him seem to have disappeared. The coldness grabs at him, but it isn't as hostile as he had thought. It whispers his name, caressing its ghostly hand on his cheek.

_"If only I could say goodbye… just one last time…" _he finds himself whispering. The coldness hushes him, and its long fingers gently close his eyelids. In the blackness, he can see her. He can see her smiling as he slowly floats away. That smile that's even brighter than the only candle in the dark.

_Goodbye…. Ayumi…_

_I loved you…_

_..._

Ayumi turns, staring wide-eyes into the darkness behind her.

"Hmm? Shinozaki? What's wrong?" Satoshi asks, peering into the space to find nothing.

"…"

Naomi comes up behind him. "Did you hear something, class rep?"

"…No." Ayumi shakes her head. "Let's keep going."

Her companions exchange worried glances among themselves before walking away. Ayumi joins them, then she stops, her eyes unreadable as they stare down the dark hallway.

She had thought she saw a ghost looking back, its grey eyes pained, reminding her much of a broken memory she cannot name. She had thought it opened its mouth to call her name, just like _him_ back then, long, long ago.

_…Shinozaki… why..? _


End file.
